No es cierto
by Ninor-san
Summary: One-shot. Que no se rendiría igual, qué mentira más grande. McKirk amical.


**Star Trek y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

.

**No es cierto**

.

Estaba esa luz que no creía necesitar de verdad, porque dejó en la tierra algo más que inocencia y buenos deseos; estaba el resplandor aunado a las memorias en rojos y verdes, cuentos de bares, salones y determinación.

Estaba, sí, chillando al oído con el quieto anuncio de Scotty, como mofándose (_no me llames así_), pues nada quedó en realidad en la superficie terrena; jamás, Leonard, jamás dejaste al muchacho aferrado al sol dorado de poderoso mirar azul (_Bones, Bones, Bones_).

Pero lo hacías, Leonard, cuánto, de verdad; cuánto y recuerdas, omnipresente silencio entre el rostro pétreo, la sonrisa que no hallarás mientras tu nombre, Leonard, implica más que un término elegido al azar, menos que etiquetas alrededor, porque cómo ser sólo eso ahora, cómo no ser _Bones _otra vez.

No hay Bones sin Jim, no hay vida sin sol, pero eso ya lo sabías. (_Porqué ser _Leonard_, si lo detestas_).

* * *

—Estoy bien.

No, no, por favor, no esto; una parte tuya pugna por no retenerle en este lugar, tornarlo inconsciente y sólo escuchar por un instante, un minuto, la verdad, y no sucederá. Quieres allí a Jim, mas las pupilas aguamarina del capitán apenas permiten un eco de tu mejor migo partir.

Por qué requiere al capitán ahora, lo entiendes, aunque te encuentres allí tratando de comunicar que tú, Leonard, Bones, estás aquí para Jim Kirk, el que perdió tanto en tan poco tiempo, el del semblante falso tras la barrera del soldado. McCoy acatará la orden reprimiendo el ceño fruncido, pero Bones sólo espera, Jim, maldición, tú también eres humano.

No obstante, te equivocaste otrora, al abandonarle y facilitar la decisión casi fatal de Spock; hoy, contra todo, pese a todo, creerás. (No tendré que arrepentirme, ¿verdad, Jim?).

* * *

Ser capaz de obtener la estoicidad requerida fue por lo que elegiste el camino del que todo cura; mil noches repasaste sermones a los párpados gélidos en el tubo frente a ti y hoy, inadvertido de horas, o tiempo, o algo además de la premura, te rehúsas a reparar en las diferencias. No existe un futuro fuera del condenado criminal y su sangre todopoderosa, _que no llegan aún, mierda, Spock_.

Las fisuras recientes siguen ardiendo, pero guardará quebrarse para algún punto en el futuro, cuando puedas regañarlo apropiadamente porque sí, podrás; ese chiquillo exasperante no se moverá de la cama por un año, con suerte. Funcionará. Tiene que, aunque no dependa sólo de ti, y la suerte de esa columna de razón tuya resida en el control de un vulcano enloquecido, y el tino de su novia.

No tendría qué, si hubieras seguido al maldito instinto, para empezar, o hallado el equilibrio entre ideal entre creer siempre, y notar sinsentidos. Él necesita vivir, reír, _estar_, no adornar discursos vacuos en ceremonias miles (_Jim, detente_).

* * *

—¿Qué se _creía_? Imbécil, eso te digo, un _imbécil total_.

Dos años después de la primera vez de experimentar este aniversario, ya auguras cuán magnífica será la resaca que le permita olvidar todo al rubio; no es que lo piense, en realidad, ni lo diría cuerdo, pero el día del _Kelvin_ siempre espeta acusaciones como esta contra el héroe acechándole desde la cuna.

—Sí, Jimbo, sí, lo que digas —carraspeas, divisando la residencia de estudiantes a lo lejos. Sí, dolerá en la mañana (claro que la vocecilla murmurando que esta no es tu obligación puede largarse a Georgia con lo que queda de tu ex, gracias).

—Pero, yo no seré eso, Bones —casi sisea, increíblemente articulado— Morir, _morir _así, es un escenario imposible, sabes, yo no me rendiré así, _nunca_.

Con la luna tornando zafiro al cielo en la mirada ajena, casi le crees más de lo nunca te porfiaste de algo. Pareciera que, justo ahora, este chiquillo que llamas amigo podría lograrlo, vaya maravilla

Lo haría, tal vez. Lo hará.

* * *

Imposible, imposible. La nave se estabilizó, los heridos se recuperan, ¿cómo es que…?

—Es el capitán. —No, claro que no. El capitán está en el puente, o en camino, para su regaño respectivo, es _imposible_—. N-no lo logró.

_Mentiroso. _(No creo en escenarios imposibles).

* * *

**Nota. **Sé cuán malo está, y cuántas fallas deben haber, pero adoro a Bones, y Kirk, y se le hace tan poca justicia a la devastación en el rostro de McCoy cuando ve a Jim que tuve que, lo siento. Críticas, comentarios y demás serán muy apreciados.


End file.
